Switching Spells
by TheAngelinHell
Summary: Finite Incantatem What do you do when the girl you love, but can't admit to loving, has currently found romance in her best friend? Switch bodies with the new boyfriend, of course. HGDM
1. Chapter I

Switching Spells  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. No money is being made by my measly fanfiction. In other words, I don't own any Harry Potter characters, themes, places, spells or ideas.  
  
Summary: What do you do when the girl you love, but can't admit to loving, has currently found romance in her best friend? Switch bodies with the new boyfriend, of course. HG/DM  
  
Rating: Rated R for sex, language, crude humor, & violence  
  
Pairing: HG/RW (only for like the first few chapter or so), HG/DM  
  
Category: Romance/Humor...or at least I'll try and make it Humor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: DON'T FLAME! Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*His hands ran over her breasts as he placed his mouth on her breast. She moaned and held onto his shoulders. His other hand held her nipple in between 2 fingers. his knee when in between her legs as he felt Hermione was moist and hot. He knew that he had power over her, oh and power he loved. He pulled up and looked over to Hermione's naked body, her eyes half shut and her face red and sweaty. This would be her first time. The fun of teasing a virgin. He bit her neck, sending shivers down her spine. A hand crawled up her legs as he pushed a finger in her. Hermione gasped and shifted her position. He pushed his finger deeper into Hermione as she winced in pain but felt pleasure altogether.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Hermione moaned with a hoarse whisper. He kissed her neck as he continued exploring her with his finger. He pulled his finger out, as Hermione's knees quivered.*  
  
"Time to wake up! Time to wake up!" Yelled the alarm clock on Draco's and Ron's desks.  
  
************  
  
RON  
  
'What a nice dream' Ron thought as he threw on his sweater. He reminded himself that he was finally with Hermione and that she was his. If 'Mione ever knew he was fantasizing things like THIS, he didn't know what she would say. Hermione was one of those independent, know-it-all, brave girls. Actually, she was the only kind of independent, know-it-all, brave girl Ron knew of. As he put on his pants and robe he thought of how Hermione and him had actually gotten together. Yesterday. Hermione and Krum had finally given up on their so called "relationship". She hadn't given him any of the details, but Harry would have bet his new girlfriend, Ginny, that Hermione was the one to end it. Harry also had forced Ron to ask Hermione out as soon as he told him about his feelings (His face was red the rest of the day). Hermione had thought about it, and, not wanting to hurt her best friend's feeling, said "Alright". Ron looked at himself in the mirror and smiled to himself. He, then, ran down the dormitory stairs.  
  
*********  
  
DRACO  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly then stretched his arms and legs.  
  
"Another dream" He murmured. He had been having these kinds of dreams of Hermione Granger. It was unhealthy! Yes, he did like her but if his father knew...he didn't want to think about it. Draco had grown up in a community where the people hated mudbloods and loved Voldemort. What could he do except ignore his feelings?   
  
~****~  
  
When Draco reached the Great Hall, he pushed open the doors and walked over to the Slytherin table. He sat in between Crabbe and Goyle and right when he was about to eat, Crabbe was kicked off his seat and Pansy sat there. She stared at him for a few seconds as Draco patiently looked front, but could keep an eye on her from the side of his eyes. Pansy smiled "sweetly" at him.  
  
"Good Morning, Drakie" She said. Draco tried so hard not to turn his head and kick the crap out of her. She kissed his cheek softly and began licking his ear. Draco wanted to vomit.  
  
"Pansy, I'm trying to eat" He said not turning his head towards her. She nodded and pulled back, a bit disappointed.  
  
  
  
Pansy had been hanging with Draco for some time now, and it was driving him crazy. She was a whore. A free whore, at that. She had probably slept with every male in Slytherin. Her favorite was Draco. Every time she fucked him he pretended she was someone else. Someone he liked. Someone named-  
  
"Granger"   
  
"What?" Draco asked and looked around to the person who said the name.  
  
"Granger" Pansy repeated. "And Weasley" Her jaw dropped as Draco looked over to where she was staring at. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger walked over to Gryffindor table hand in hand. This picture bore into Draco's mind as he was overcome with jealousy. "They're together" he heard Pansy say, but he wasn't listening. Draco felt an empty feeling in his gut as he stared at the two. Ron had a big grin on his face as he sat down next to Hermione. Hermione, however, acted as if there was nothing different. She looked up and saw Draco staring at her, then looked back to her food. Pansy nudged him in the ribs.   
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
"Well what?"   
  
"Go over there!"   
  
"And do what?"   
  
"Make fun of them!!" Pansy pushed him off the seat as he barely made it to stand up.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" He said roughly. Pansy pouted and whispered something extremely...how you say..."naughty" in his ear. Draco felt nauseous again as he walked over to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Starts slow, huh? Please review. I couldn't make this chapter long without writing like 4 chapters in one, so please review. 


	2. Chapter II

AN: ~~~~~~~********* These thingies are hard to keep track of, not that they matter, but I keep switching them. But, they won't make a difference (Just a warning).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, well, well..." Hermione Granger heard. She turned her head, knowing who that smooth voice belonged too. There stood Draco Malfoy. Behind her, he stood, looking down on them. He was smirking. "Granger and Weasley. I ALWAYS knew you two would get together, so I don't know why I'm shocked. But, you know what is the most surprising? Why in the world would you, Granger, take Weasley? Well...then again...you ARE a mudblood-" Hermione held Ron down as he tried to throw himself to tackle Malfoy "-Yes..." He said looking over her body as Ron shook with anger. He looked at her face as she glared at him, holding Ron down. "Well...see you around." He said as he turned half-way but then spun back around facing them. "Oh, and Weasley, use protection. We all can see what happened when your parents had a go. A big problem that would be for you... SEVEN big problems it was for your mum." He chuckled and walked out the Great Hall.   
  
**********  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. His face was red as his ears were pink, as they always were when taunted by Malfoy. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Ron, taken aback by Hermione's change in behavior, stared at her then finally spoke.  
  
"Why didn't you let me--"  
  
"Because," She cut him off "If you DID do something to Malfoy, you would have gotten in trouble and that's exactly what he wants."  
  
"But he called you a--"  
  
"I know what he called me. You don't need to remind me, I don't care what Draco Malfoy says or thinks. He's Draco Malfoy. A spoiled little git who likes to cause havoc to anyone out of Slytherin and out of the pureblood range." She said all in one breath as Ron laughed.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I got it." Ron said smiling. "I never knew you had such powerful feelings for Malfoy." Hermione smiled and gently kissed Ron's cheek. Once again, Ron was surprised at her actions and stood there tensed up.  
  
"Well," Hermione saud and stood up. "Let's get to class."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DRACO  
  
'Mudblood. She's a mudblood. A filthy little know-it-all mudblood.' Draco thought. That's all she was. A mudblood. Yes. A little mudblood. Draco walked to class and got to Potions EARLY. This was a surprise for Snape, but he didn't say anything. In 6th year, for the past month, Draco had never come on time. It drove the Gryffindors crazy. That was mainly why he did it.   
  
*  
  
God, there she is.  
  
**  
  
She's biting her lip. I want to bite her lip. And hold her hand like Weasley is doing. Oh, how I would like to take her right now.  
  
****  
  
"Drakie?" He heard Pansy's annoying voice say. 'That's it, Draco. Do NOT punch her.' He thought. "Drakie?!" She repeated loudly. Draco looked over to her (she was sitting next to him).   
  
"What Pansy?!" He asked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked. Draco looked at the professor that was in front of his desk. He now noticed that the whole class' eyes were on him.  
  
"Er...yes?" He answered awkwardly.   
  
"Are you feeling alright? Perhaps you should go to Madame Pomfrey." Snape suggested. Draco was about to answer with a "No, I'm fine sir, that's all right" When he realized he could take the chance to go and read a "good" book or watch one of his father's videos (*Hem Hem*).  
  
  
  
"Actually, sir, I think I will. I have an awful headache." He said as Snape nodded. Draco grabbed his books and left the classroom smiling at Potter who glared at him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is it!!" Draco exclaimed out loud, although no one could hear him. He WAS alone in the library in the middle of the day. "Switching Spells!" His mind began to process thoughts, and ideas. Too quick, for his liking, because he needed to sit down and write things down so he wouldn't forget.  
  
*  
  
'Switching Spells. Me -- Weasley. Switch. Granger will me be mine. I need to...get Weasley alone and do the spell. That's simple!! Silencing charm so Weasley wont go blabbing about him being me and me being him. I'm so brilliant....But how do I get Weasley alone?'  
  
A light bulb turned on in Draco's mind as he ran out the library with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
AN: Was this a short chapter? I don't have writers block, and if I continue writing, I will never end!! Sorry I took so long. I started school and it's killing me!! So much homework...Although, I'm not complaining...I like homework. Well, please review and PLEASE Tell me if you people want long chapters or short ones. I don't care. I can make them long and I can make them short. You chose. Thanks, BYE!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~DracoizDelicious, SeverusisSexy, LuciusisLuscious~*~ 


	3. Chapter III

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Tara, I miss you girl!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed (shrieked) with his voice cracking (about) 8 times. He dropped the mirror he had used to look into after seeing himself in Draco's body. Draco was nowhere to be seen, but Ron didn't care. He was too shocked to actually think.  
  
"What the--What has he done--Oh, Ahahahaha. This is one of Fred and Georges trick mirrors. NICE ONE HARRY!!" Ron yelled and looked around the room he was in. Apparently he was in a closet. He had woken up this morning and say his hair. It wasn't his normal red hair, the Weasley trait. Instead, it was short hair. Short blonde hair. That was gelled back. He was beginning to panic. What if it wasn't one of Harry's jokes. Harry doesn't joke. He had become so serious since last year that it scared Ron, but not as much as this... This was weird. But, it was like Ron to panic. He held on to the mirror and stared into it. He was Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Morning Weasley" Came a Ron's voice behind Ron but it wasn't Ron who said "Morning Weasley" it was Ron's voice.The voice Ron was supposed to have.  
  
"What the-" He turned around. "What the hell is this" He asked him roughly.  
  
"This" Draco Malfoy pointed to Ron's chest. "Is Draco Malfoy, but this" Draco said pointing to himself (In Ron's body) "Is Ronald Weasley" Draco spit out.   
  
"No! I'm--I can't--what did you do?!." Ron said with his voice cracking. Draco laughed. It sounded pathetically funny with Ron's voice, because if it were Draco's voice it would have been an evil laugh, something Ron's voice wasn't used to, nor capable to do. Ron's face turned red as he lunged toward Draco pushing both of them to the floor. Draco pushed Ron off and pulled out his (actually, Ron's) wand.   
  
"Don't touch me Weasley...oh, oops, I mean *Malfoy*" He chuckled Ron was breathing hard and heavily and Draco within a few second swished his wand and breathed "Stupefy" Making Ron lye on the floor breathing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Alright, Get spell-Check. Get Weasley-Check. Switch bodies with Weasley-Check. Make sure Weasley doesn't go anywhere for the rest of the day-Check.' Draco said in his mind as he walked towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'm Ronald Weasley. Stuupid poor git with a lot of siblings. Oh! Here comes one of them now!' Draco thought as Ginny ran up to him in the hall in front of the portrait of the fat lady.   
  
"Hey Ron!" She said in her thin squeaky annoying voice..  
  
"Er, hi, Ginny" He answered.  
  
"Where were you last night? Hermione and I were worried." She said and Draco's heart (which was no w Ron's heart) skipped a beat.  
  
"Really?" He asked. "Do you know where Hermione is?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"Follow me." She said and grabbed his wrist. She dragged him to the Gryffindor Lounge and Draco memorized the password Ginny had said to the Fat Lady.. She dragged Draco to the couch were Hermione was sitting reading "Hogwarts, A History" for the   
  
thousandth time....  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: Sorry for the horrible spelling and grammar and all that crap, and sorry for the 2 months of not posting, I am SOOOoooo sorry. I feel like I should explain to my reviewers what happened (If my reviewers don't hate me...::shrug::) Well, Reason One: I kind of changed my moods. I guess its depression, but I became suicidal as well, I didn't feel like writing much. And I'm a person who doesn't really mind in other peoples businesses but I still have friends to help me out at times. I didn't really have that before. Everybody ignored my unintentionally and I read A LOT. Like constantly. I ONLY read. I kind of scared people in ther library, cuz I was ALWAYS there. Reason Two: My comp messed up, my brother spilled whatever all over it and I had to get a new one. I had the chapters for my other stories too (Kiss of Death and a new one I was writing called Emotions). Reason Three: Writers block. I completely zonked out after the chapter was deleted. My memory's like dead. I can't remember anything anymore. But, I will try to post as fast as I can. I have about 12 stories in my notebook. I lately got into writing again after my mother banned me from posting it, but screw her. I'm sooooo sorry about all of this mess and I will try and make a better chapter and post it sooner (Hopefully less than a week, I hope. Remember, my mother has control over the computer now. I will start writing the next chapter. Hermione meets the new "ron". I can't beleive stupid Weasley is in Draco's wonderful body! Stupid Weasley.   
  
Please read and review although I probably don't deserve it...  
  
Draco is still as sexy as ever  
  
Slytherin will eventually win the house cup again (I'll never give up hope)  
  
~DracoizDeliciousSeverusisSexy~  
  
P.S. This chapter is a little confusing, I'll explain it later. 


	4. Chapter IV

"Hey," Draco said and Hermione, who had been reading her book and not noticing that Draco had walked up to her with Ginny on his side, looked up.   
  
"Ron! Where were you last night? You were in the Hall at dinner, but you didn't come back to Gryffindor Tower. I thought you went to bed, but Harry said you weren't in the dormitory." Hermione said this all in one breath. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Snape gave me detention cuz I was, and I quote 'Walking too loudly'" Draco said and sat down next to Hermione. He looked up at Ginny who was watching them with a stupid smile on her face. That pissed Draco off, he wanted to kick her-or perhaps, without touching her, jinx her. But Hermione would ask questions. "Do you mind?!" Draco asked rudely at Ginny. She jumped and shook her head and walked away, startled. Draco a laugh and looked back at Hermione. She had gone back to reading.  
  
"Hermione." He said her name (obviously...). She looked up.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Talk to me. What are you reading?"  
  
"Hogwarts, A history" She answered. Draco didn't know it was Hermione's hobby to read Hog warts, A History too many times. He didn't know she had memorized the book in their 3rd year. He sat back.  
  
"Which part are you on? Have you read the part about Slytherin BEFORE he got married with that woman ? Now *he* was a player...He's another Zeus!" Hermione stared at him.  
  
"How do you know all this?" She asked.  
  
"Erm...Harry told me."  
  
"Harry hasn't read it either. Well-at least he has and he's been lying to me for no reason, but I doubt the would. Have you read it?" Draco shrugged. 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!' He said.  
  
"I don't feel good." He said quickly. Hermione's face softened and she put her hand on his forehead Draco couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You don't have a fever, but I could take you to Madam Pomfrey..." Hermione offered. 'And spend the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing when I can spend it with you?' Draco thought.   
  
"No thanks. I guess I'm just...tired..." Draco said. 'Yeah, sure, tired.' He thought. Hermione pulled another book off from the ground. Draco stared at the thickness and when she opened the book, he stared the tiny ness of the font.  
  
  
  
"Potions" Hermione said and pointed to a potion called the polyjuice Potion. Draco had remembered it from the O.W.Ls from last year. He hadn't studied that and hadn't gotten a very high score on it. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Remember when you thought that Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin?" She asked. This caught Draco's full attention, if she already didn't have it. 'Whaa---???' He thought. Hermione shook her head. "That was an awful year...poor Harry..." She said and flipped the page. 'Me? Slytherin's Heir? Hah, Weasley's an idiot. If only I *was* the Heir of Slytherin-No, I shouldn't think that. What would Voldemort say?' another voice in his head said 'Who cares? You're Ron Weasley now' Draco nodded, and Hermione thought it was the Harry comment. She narrowed her head and read. Draco watched her for a few minutes, staring at her biting her bottom lip and staring at her eyes which were following every line. Her eyebrows narrowed so she could see better. He noticed she had rings under her eyes, that was probably from her reading at night.   
  
"Herm?" He said softly, in a very un-Malfoy-like manner. She looked up quickly. "Hmm?" She replied. He slipped his hand under hers and held it.   
  
"You're tired." He said and hugged her. Hermione sat stiffly not pushing him away, nor hugging him back. "What's wrong?" He asked. Hermione didn't say anything, nor do anything. "Are you okay?" She nodded and went back to her book. Draco sighed and shut the book. She blinked and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'What-do-you-think-you're-doing?'. Draco held the book and touched the bottom of her eyes where the dark skin remained. "You're reading too much, come on let's go for a walk." He said. Hermione still didn't say anything. "I won't give you're book back unless you do." She hopped up and Draco smiled at his brilliance.  
  
****  
  
Draco eyed that trees of the edge of the Dark Forest hungrily. Oh, what he would do if he could just grab Hermione and throw her on one of those trees and take her there? He couldn't though, he knew. That would be too soon. He had to play his role, although he was very new at it. Hermione was staring at the sky thinking, he could tell. What happened to that bossy loud girl Draco had known?   
  
"Why are you so quiet?" He asked and Hermione gave a heavy shrugg.   
  
"Just thinking" She answered. Draco stopped and cupped her face in his hands (How 'Dracolike', Huh?) Hermione stared at his face as he searched hers.  
  
"What are you thinking about? Is everything okay?" He asked. Hermione nodded and pulled away.  
  
"I was just thinking about Harry" A pang of jealousy hit Draco as he looked at her. She continued. "He's--it's just...horrible. Why is it that Harry's suffering so much? Why him? He's so strong. His whole family died and now...Sirius." She let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, I should be thinking happy thoughts. My parents hired a therapist for me this summer because I was depressed all the time." Draco stared blankly. There was no such thing as therapists in the wizarding world. If they felt sad there was always Mr. Smilies peppy preppy pills they could take that got them happy and energetic again. "A therapist is someone who you talk to and makes you helps you out. I dunno, I don't think I need one, but...My parents do...so...whatever..." She said and bit her bottom lip.   
  
"You don't need help. You're brilliant." He said and Hermione smiled. He squeezed her hand and held it tight.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
AN: This is a little longer, but not very long, sorry. Next chapter Draco uses his "powers" of being Hermione's boyfriend and Ron wakes up.  
  
~*~DracoizDeliciousSeverusizSexy~*~  
  
Me luvs reviews like me loves Draco. 


	5. Chapter V

He brought her under the trees near the lake and sat her down on his lap. He held her tightly and pushed a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. He kissed her neck and Hermione automatically tensed. His hand ran up her thigh as her eyes closed, and her body relaxed. He kissed up her jaw line and cupped her breast. She moaned and Draco bit her shoulder. That got her back to reality and she jumped off him catching him by surprise.  
  
"Oh, Gods. I um, I have to go. I'll see you later." She said and ran to the castle. Draco stared after her. 'What the fuck?' He thought. 'I had her-she was-I Why didn't. Crap. I had her in my arms. But...she was-' He sighed '-She was in my arms...' Draco held his hands together, He could still smell the scent of sweet vanilla and the smell of books from her in his nostrils. After a few minutes he got up and walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't see Hermione in the Common Room and he didn't need to. He ran up the Boys Dormitory stairs and walked inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Neville who was reading a book on Herbology.  
  
"Hey Ron" Neville said looking up from his book. 'Damn people with books' Draco thought. 'Damn books!!'   
  
"Hi-er..." 'What's his first-name? Oh, yeah.' "Neville" He added quickly. 'Where the hell is my bed?! Where is Weasley's bed??' He looked around the room.   
  
"Lost?" Neville asked proudly.  
  
"No." Draco said. He was NOT about to admit to Neville Longbottom that he didn't know where his bed is. Although, he really didn't. "I'm just tired and I can't see straight. Mind telling me where my bed is so that I can sleep?" He said roughly. Neville nodded and pointed to the four-poster bed that had a Chudley Cannons poster on top of it. Draco groaned mentally and jumped on the bed, not wanting or caring to change.  
  
***  
  
'He smiled up at Hermione who was lookiung nervously at him. He had her ankles in his hands and he looked into her secret sex. They were naekd in bed, exactly how Draco had always wanted. She was nervous, of course, after all this was her first time and it would be Draco who took her virginity, but she didn't know that.His eyes never left her ripe sex which was pulsing with heat and moisture, yet the fear in her eyes never deceased. He let go of her ankles which he had been holding hard, and climbed up. She was shaking and he could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Calm, Hermione" He heard his own voice say. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and Draco kissed her softly and slowly. He felt her calm down as her tense body stopped shaking. Hermione's hands wrapped around his neck. In between the kiss Draco pushed his cock in her swollen and wet vagina. She moaned in the kiss, which meant she liked it so he took this in advantage and broke the kiss only to pull himself out then thrust in again. Seconds passed and Hermione could feel a climax building up. He was charging fast into her as she rocked with his rhythm and Draco came. He came first. Hermione saw his face. Sweaty, red and wonderful.' He woke up.  
  
***  
  
Draco opened his eyes and felt the bed was moist.  
  
"Shit!" He cursed and ran to the bathroom. These dreams were getting worse and he had about the millionth wet dream. Because of her.   
  
Draco undressed and opened the shower. He climbed in and washed himself of his own seed. When he looked down to wash around his pelvis he realized one thing he had never thought about. He had Ronald Weasley's small penis. "Oh...Merlin." He said amazed. The little thing was about half a roll of tumbs (I got that from yesterday's Madd TV) whereas the inherited Malfoy penis was a nice 9 inch long and 1.5 inch thick. This, which hung in between his legs, was a mere 3 inches. How the hell he got Hermione to be his girlfriend, he had no idea. He got out of the shower and grabbed his wand pointing it to the thing. He closed his eyes wishing, hoping that he wouldn't say the wrong spell and castrate himself. "engorgio" He said thinking of his penis growing at least 3 or 4 inches longer. It did. He sighed in relief looking down at the now 6 inch penis. "that's better" He breathed and put his wand down.   
  
~*~*~  
  
He ran down the stairs and looked for Hermione in the common room. Realizing it was too early for people to be awake, he decided on doing his homework. He grabbed his bag (and saw the wet stain in his four-poster bed and wished that the house elves would hurry and clean the mess up quickly before anyone would see, or smell, it)and went to the library. Fortunately Madam Pince didn't have a life and always opened early, so he did his homework like a normal student who didn't have anything better to do (Hermione was an exception, since she ENJOYED doing the homework). Around 8 Hermione came into the library and Draco hadn't noticed he had missed breakfast and didn't care. He smiled and walked over to her, leaving his half done potions essay on the desk, not caring.  
  
~  
  
AN: This chapter, I admit, was very very very VERY disturbing. Ther was not only a sex scene, but it was also a wet dream, AND there was that small part with...erm...Draco and the little Weasley. I had thought of that scene ever since I started the story and I think it's funny. It not only compliments Draco, but it insults all the Weasley men, although Bill might probably have skipped that gene.   
  
Complain, or compliment, whatever you do, review. I don't mind if you call me a disgusting pervert who has nothing better to do then write disturbing things (it's actually pretty true) just as long as you review.   
  
~DracoisBig,Ronisnot~ (no offense to Ron fans, I think Ron's cute, but come on, compared to Draco, there's no question about it.) 


	6. Chapter VI

"Hermione, Hi." Draco said, eyeing her carefully for a reaction.  
  
"Ron, wha- what are you doing here? Surely you couldn't have been reading." Draco didn't know if this was a joke or not, because he himself didn't expect Ron to be the reading type, but Draco was.  
  
"Actually, I was. Listen I need to talk to you. I want to app-apologize." He said. That was a Malfoy first. 'You're not Malfoy anymore, moron' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, no. I just-I didn't mean to run, you know. I expected you to eventually want t...do stuff, but, I don't know, I didn't expect so soon, although I should have." She said and stared at her feet.  
  
"It was my fault. I shouldn't have. You shouldn't exactly expect me to love you and want to sleep with you and all, I should just..." He smiled "...control my hormonal urges"  
  
Hermione raised and eyebrow and Draco grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on, lets go do our homework!" He said expectantly. Hermione rasied an eyebrow but was pulled by Draco to a seat. He took his books out of his backpack and, after noticing Hermione wasn't doing the same, looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"What in God's name has gotten into you, Weasley?" She asked him. Draco shrugged, smiling.  
  
"I dunno. Moody I guess" He grinned.  
  
"Well, alright then." She said and grabbed her backpack and took out the books.  
  
After an hourr or two of studying, they became in deep conversation about things...Hermione became more and more interested in him as they discussed the ideas of Historic executions, Draco, making sure he wasn't acting out of character but always knowing he was, occasionally threw a dumb phrase Ron would say. Hopefully she would want him to act like the real (nice) Draco Malfoy. As Madam Pomfrey came and checked if everything was okay with them, Draco realized it was lunch time.  
  
"Hermione, mind if I walk with you to lunch?" He asked nicely and she nodded, gathered her things as they left.  
  
***  
  
On the way out of the Great Hall, The real Ronald Weasley (in Draco's body) walked. Draco (in Ron's body. Gosh, these scenes are so annoying) walked as fast as he could with Hermione in his arm and whispered to her.   
  
"Listen, Herm, can you go up to the Gryffindor Tower alone? I need to get to something." He kissed her cheek and walked off leaving her raising an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
Draco approached Ron. Ron approached Draco. Ron was approached. Draco was approached.   
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Draco asked, his voice swimming with humor and his eyes twinkling in a way as if to laugh at Ron.  
  
"Me? I'm not--. Cut the crap, man. Change me back. I'll go to Dumbledore I will. W-Watch me" Ron said fearfully.  
  
"Well, what are you talking about? I think you've gone mad, Malfoy. " (cool Draco's back. Duffman says "ooh yeah") Draco said circling Ron.   
  
"I won't fall for your tricks. What do you want? What do you want!!!!????" Ron shrieked in a high pitched voice that rang through the hallway breaking whatever glass there was.  
  
"I want...the girl you've mysteriously gotten and don't treat nicely, Malfoy" He added the title smiling-no, smirking, a Malfoy smirk that looked odd on Ron's face, but fit the soul,.   
  
"You won't get Hermione, I swear you won't!! you can't!! She's mine! I want her!!"  
  
"She's not a toy, Malfoy, she's not you're either. Sorry to burst your bubble, but she's mine now. now, go on your way. Don't even try to come near to us....or else..." Draco said menacingly, pointing his wand to Ron's heart. He then swung around and walked down the corridor, towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short!!! I am soooo sorry. I haven't been able to write because I've been obsessed with my Snape/Hermione story which I've written 65 pages in my notebook. I couldn't get to sneaking and writing this story, but I'm trying, so please review. I know this chapter sucks, but please review. 


	7. Chapter VII

The next night at dinner Hermione and Draco were seated next to each other. Dumbledore had stood up to announce something and Draco wished he hurried up. Their day was as ordinary as possible, except for one slight change. Hermione seemed more cheerful. Draco suspected this was because of her O-ing an important potions exam and finishing all her homework 3 weeks ahead of time.   
  
They were now seated, holding each others hands (which didn't happen often, mind you). Dumbledore clapped his hands, getting the whole great hall's attention.   
  
  
  
"I understand you are all hungry but I have an announcement to make." he looked around the Great Hall, his eyes twinkling. "The staff members and I have come up with an idea. A dance. On Halloween." Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Draco.   
  
"Why didn't we know about this? We're prefects!" She whispered harshly, as if she were angry.  
  
  
  
"The dance is in 2 weeks, I suggest if you do not have a nice dress or robe to wear you take advantage of the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday" Dumbledore raised a hand. "That will be all." The food appeared on the tables and the sound of all the people was exceptionally loud.  
  
"You didn't know this, did you?" She asked him. "I thought prefects are supposed to know things ahead of time."  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore wanted it to be a surprise..." Draco answered trying not to smile at Hermione's aggitation. "So, who are you going with?" Hermione's eyes glanced at his.  
  
"Whoever asks I guess..." Draco grinned.  
  
"You wanna go with...me? Or perhaps...er, Harry?"   
  
"I think Harry has another person he wants to ask" She said as Harry glanced at Ginny. They were whispering and a blush had crawled up Ginny's cheeks.  
  
"Are you offering to take me? Or I can always floo Viktor again..." she drank a sip of pumpkin juice. Draco remembered the Yule Ball in their forth year. Hermione looked unbelievably stunning that he was left speechless and she spent the night with the dumb moron brute called Krum. All the girls were after him for his fame and Draco was left alone slobbering over Hermione while she spent her time with the idiot.  
  
"Would you go with me?"  
  
"Of course..." She smiled and they ate the rest of their meals in silence.  
  
***  
  
On Saturday, Hermione, Harry, and Draco went to hogsmeade where Hermione would try on a few dresses. Draco had found a nice emerald set of robes which he would wear. It also happened that Hermione bought a beautiful dress that was also green and they would match together. Unfortunatley, Draco didn't see her in it. She felt it would suck all the fun out of it if he saw her wear her before the dance.   
  
They spent the rest of the day in the Leaky Cauldron, Draco drinking Hermione's looks in, while Hermione talked to Harry about something unimportant...to him, anyway...  
  
***  
  
AN: I am so very sorry that I havent updated for like two months. My parents are making it impossible for me to update, but I had a chance to do it at my friend's house. I dont know when I'll be able to update again.  
  
About the story, I felt my story needed something interesting and I needed something to happen between Draco and Hermione, so a dance was a perfect opportunity. Besides the fun wouldn't have started until the end...if that makes sense...anyway, they have a dance and Hermione and Draco go together (obviously). Stay tuned (for as long as you possibly can) to see what happens.  
  
I swear on my ruddy life that I'll try to get it better, quicker and more exciting next time. This chapter was...not very interesting or long.  
  
Thanks for the support (that I'm expecting...)  
  
~Art lives forever (unless people become like the people in Fahrenheit 451)  
  
~I'll shut up now.  
  
~DracoizDeliciousSeverusisSexy~ 


	8. Chapter VIII

AN: this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Rachel Welling (I'm helping her with her story, read it. It's called Even In Death) for letting me use her computer to type my story. Thank you!!  
  
+} +} +} +} +} +} +} +} (LOOK! it's a pirate!!)  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked him, catching him staring.   
  
"I'm just thinking..." he answered.  
  
"About?" She looked worried.   
  
"Nothing." He smiled. "Do you want to go to honeydukes?" Hermione stared at him as if he were hiding something from her.   
  
"Sure..." She answered eyeing him suspiciously.   
  
They entered the sweet shop and Draco felt the need to make a smile come on Hermione's face. He grabbed a few candies and threw them in the bag. He grabbed a hand full of god knows what and Hermione raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Who are those for?" She asked pointing to the blood pops. Draco looked at her challenging her to say something else. He bought the bag and went outside. He opened a blood lollipop and put it in his mouth. A look of disgust was on Hermione's face when Draco sucked the red candy.   
  
"Why are you eating that?" She asked him.  
  
"My 6th cousin Florencina's a vampire, she made me do something I'm not going to say...but blood doesn't taste that bad once you taste it the first time..." Hermione's eyes were wide in disbelief.   
  
"You're 6th cousin's a vampire?"   
  
"Half. Her mother's a witch."   
  
"And she made you taste blood...?"  
  
"I didn't say that..."  
  
"But you have a blood lollipop in your mouth..." Draco blinked. "You know what? Forget it. This is a weird conversation." Draco, after finishing the lollipop pouted in Hermione's face with his red lips as if to kiss her. "Ew!! Get away from me! that's disgusting. Go brush your teeth and your whole mouth and face." Draco grinned, although his teeth had been stained too. Hermione kissed his cheek and sent him off.  
  
***  
  
Everything was perfect with Hermione and Draco. Ron was insane as always, and this helped Draco's plans to be protective of his territory. Everything went as smoothly as if he had planned it, and Hermione had even ignited a kiss between them once!  
  
It was the day before halloween and Hermione was reading in the library. Draco, obviously knew this, having studied and stalked Hermione for a while. She didn't mind his infatuation, instead she welcomed it. Draco didn't realize it wasn't Hermione-like at all, but he didn't think of it. Draco walked into the library as if he owned the place. He saw Hermione reading a book on Charms in the back and walked towards her. He cleared his throat as a hand played with her hair. Hermione looked up and smiled to him. She patted the chair. He sat down.   
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Reading about Charms. The History of Lumos." She pointed to her book. Draco nodded.  
  
"You wouldn't come with me somewhere would you?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see.." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the library.  
  
He brought her to a room--an abandoned classroom, actually. It was lighted with candles he had put for her. She gasped and looked around. It was odd, but more romantic then odd. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. Draco's heart was already pounding. He pulled her down and sat her upon a desk. His hands rested on her back as his lips caressed her cheek.  
  
"This is wonderful, Ron" Draco ignored the name. He had guilt in lying to her. Draco never had guilt. But this was happening. It was wonderful. He was hers. He kissed her lips and held her hands. They stayed there like that until deciding Filch might walk in on them. But Draco was ecstatic. He was joyous. He was in love.  
  
***  
  
AN: I like my last three lines. I had to look up in a thesaurus to see another word for happy, and although joyous sounds weird in that sentence my mind had gone blank. Next chapter is the dance. WHOO HOO!!! The cold fire has heatened. Draco and Hermione are now officially 'hot for each other'...Right... Read and Review, although I cant check the reviews because of the goddam parental controls. DAMN YOU M(U/O)M DAMN YOU!!! Don't ask. Just review. Please. thank. you.  
  
~~With love,  
  
DracoizDeliciouslyyummy,Severusisohsosexy,HarryisHott,LuciusisLuscious (SOMEONE STOLE THE LUCIUS IS LUSCIOUS THING FROM ME!!! Grr....)~~ 


	9. Chapter IX

"Hermione! Are you ready, yet?" Called from the bottom of the Girls Dormitory stairs. He tried to go up it but it slid him back landing himself on his back, hurting him. Hermione had been in the girls dormitory getting ready for the dance for 5 hours getting very bored. There was a tap on the window and he looked up to see his father's owl, and, not wanting anyone to see, He ran to the window, grabbed the letter the birdwhad in it's beak, and shoved it down, where the owl made a sound of hatred. He pushed the letter into the pocket of his robes and sat back down.   
  
Finally Hermione came down the steps. Draco's eyes widened when they lay upon her. "Whoa." he breathed. Hermione looked as if she needed his opinion. He looked her up and down. Hermione looked stunning. He was left speechless. Her hair was straight and sleek, laying down her shoulders. Her face looked more plae, but it was only because the make up she was wearing brought the attention to Hermione's pink plump lips. Her eyelides were colored a silver and her cheeks a rosey red. Hermione wore a short green dress that was cut low, and on top of the green silk was black lace with rose styling. She had her eyebrows verted in a way as if asking for opinion which she soon enough spoke outloud.   
  
"What do you think?" She said, twirling arond for him. Draco's jaw, which he refused to drop, gave in and fell open revealing the saliva that had gathered there. Hermione smiled in a worried way...   
  
"Uh-er-um...wow." He inhaled. "You look great."   
  
"Thank you." Her rosy cheeks became rosier as a blush overcame her face.   
  
"Are you ready?" She asked him and Draco nodded.   
  
***   
  
The entered the great hall, and of course most eyes were on Hermione.. She had the way of doing that to people at dances. The dance wasn't as interesting as Draco had hoped. Hermione enjoyed herself, though. They danced (I can't picture Draco, let alone Ron, dancing) many dances and finally, when Draco thought Ron's legs were about to give out, they sat down at a table. Harry was spinning with Ginny and the real Ron was staring at Hermione not making a move towards her, fortunately, for Draco.   
  
"You want a drink?" Draco asked her and, after she nodded, went to the table where there were drinks. He looked suspiciously at Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who were standing whistling , looking around. "What did you do?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing..." they answered together. Draco had a hunch what they did, but he filled the goblets with pumpkin juice and walked towards Hermione.   
  
***   
  
Draco and Hermione ahd had a few dozen drinks, every glass tasting better than the next, and finally, when they got tired of the loud annoying music, "walked" towards their abandoned classroom...the things they did next, Draco had no idea of...   
  
***   
  
The next morning Draco woke up with his head heavy, his stomach like an ocean and his body sore. When he opened his eyes he saw something...skin. Hermione and he were both nude to their legs, and tangled into each other. His scream filled his head, but his lips weren't moving. Draco jumped up, his eyes wide. He did the thing he was dreaming about for the longest time, and he couldn't even remember it!!   
  
"Holy Crap!" He said, and Hermione stirred...   
  
***   
  
AN: Hello. How are you guys? I mean "Whoa, I didn't know I'd be writing that...But it's interesting, no?" Anyway, read and review and you might know what's going to happen....like Hermione's reaction? 


	10. Chapter X

AN: I forgot to mention, owls are genius's in my story. They're smarter than Ron--but then again what isn't? So much for the phrase "bird brain", eh?  
  
  
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
"Morning" She said and yawned. Draco thought she probably didn't realize she wasn't wearing clothing...   
  
"Um...hello..." He said and put on his boxers. "H-How's life?" He stuttered-something he rarely did. Hermione exhaled loudly and stood up as her eyes roamed her body.  
  
"perfect..." She answered and rubbed her eyes.  
  
  
  
'I wonder why...' Draco thought and threw on the rest of his clothings. Hermione stood up and placed a hand on his chest. Her eyes on fire and she pushed her lips to his, catching Draco off guard. His eyes were so wide they could have popped out of their bloody sockets. She pulled back and smiled softly. Now Draco was scared. Not scared like he was in the first year when he went to the forbidden forest, but freaked out. What had he done???   
  
"Ron, I have to go to the library for an hour or two. Can I meet you at the common room at noon? Great. Don't be late." She said, charmed her clothing on and left the room.  
  
  
  
6 minutes later  
  
  
  
"Great...see you at noon." Draco said.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'Okay. This is weird. What if I change places back with Weasley? But not until I get to know Hermione more...Yeah...heh...but she scares me!! Wait a minute, Malfoy. You're Malfoy! Nothing scares you!! Pureblood death eater blood runs through your veins...or they did in your real body...Oh well...I'm screwed. Hey! It's Hermie! Did I just say Hermie?'  
  
  
  
"Hey Hermione!" He said and she pecked his cheek.  
  
"How long have you been sitting here?" She asked him and pushed him back on the sofa which he was sitting on.   
  
"Uh…"  
  
"I was in the library, going over some charms but I couldn't think of anything but you…" She brushed her lips against his neck as Draco squirmed in his seat.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes… Yesterday was amazing. I can still feel it…you…"   
  
"Uh-er..um…well, about that…"  
  
"Yes? What about it?"  
  
"Can we do it again?" Hermione grinned and sat back.  
  
"I only have about 7 minutes, do you think we can? We have prefect meetings."  
  
"He'll be there…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Yeah, 7 minutes will be plenty of time. Can I be on top again?" Draco exhaled shakily.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'Holy Crap. oh my God. Ahh!!! This is not right!'  
  
"Hermione, can I--no…ohhhh…." 'No. Must stop. This isn't right.' "Hermione--stop--Holy Jesus. No! Off!"   
  
"Ron, what is it? You don't like my back rubs?"  
  
"No-well, yes. Wait. You're not acting right. You're supposed to be against this!! Not encourage it! I'M supposed to be on top! I'M supposed to be the one making you feel good and everything. Now when you feel less dominative, I'll be in my dormitory!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
AN: This has got to be one of the most pointless weirdest chapters I've ever written. But the next chapter is the last in this story and it's MUCH BETTER THAN THIS ONE!!! (all of them are). Please review. Thanksies!  
  
  
  
-***Dracowantstobethebigman(heisbig,butyouknowwhatImean)***- 


	11. Chapter XI

Hermione didn't go to him that night, and ignored him the rest of the next. She stayed in the library most of the days, when she wasn't reading she would sit outside with a notebook and do nothing (in Draco's opinion, anyway). He studied her behavior and after realizing nothing would get better between them he decided he'd tell her. He felt he owed her at least that, would rather have himself tell her than Ron, and wanted to see her reaction.   
  
  
  
Hands in his pockets he strolled down to the tree Hermione was sitting under. She was staring at the lake, not noticing that he was there. He caught a glimpse at the notebook and saw it wasn't in English…well, if it was he'd never read such big words.   
  
"I'm not less dominant yet." She said not looking at him. Draco smiled.  
  
"It's not about that. Hermione, I need to talk to you." Hermione's eyes brightened.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Firstly, I want to appologize about the other day and secondly, you might not believe this--"  
  
"Or, I might." She murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, go on."  
  
"Well, I'm not--You see. Ugh."  
  
"I know. Don't bother."  
  
"Know what?"   
  
"About your secret."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
" You doubt that I know that you're not really Ronald Weasley and that you're actually Draco Malfoy? Drakie, don't worry. I'm actually Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! You mean I kissed--All this time--OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That would be my reaction if I wasn't brilliant. I'm only kidding. But how dare you! I wouldn't have ever believed you'd go this long without telling me. Trust me, when I got rough I thought you'd give up for sure, but I had you wrong, Malfoy."  
  
"I don't get it. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the person to whom this body belongs to and you…need to return yours."   
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
"Trust me, this is your punishment. You already didn't witness our…'moment' and--" Draco put his head in his hands. "and you're stuck in Ron's body. I can't believe you fooled everyone else."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"I had a guess when you started acting cool-then Ron approached me and tried to say something but nothing would come out-but the night-after the ball- I found your letter. I didn't read it but it has your real name on it. Why would Ronald Weasley have Draco Malfoy's letter? Oh, and you have a scar on your back-like all people who try the Switching Spell have for their souls to enter and exit whenever needed. I have to hand it to you, Malfoy. You're an idiot. A brilliant idiot, but still-an idiot."  
  
"If you've known all along why didn't you go to Dumbledore?" Hermione's cheeks reddened.   
  
"Well, I thought expelling you wouldn't be any fun. This is much better-besides you didn't harm anyone much. And…"   
  
"I need your help to switch back."  
  
"What makes you think I would help you? I mean I will, but…still." Draco heald her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please. You can get with Weasley and whatever but please. You know. Forgive me." Hermione didn't move. Draco pulled in and closed the space between them. His lips connected with hers and then she nodded.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Everything was back to normal, but nothing felt like normal. Draco was back in his own body, Ron was unconscious for two days (fortunately no one except Neville noticed. Harry was too busy with Weasley's sister to care about him), Hermione was fortunately okay, even sometimes flattered (but didn't admit it), with everything Draco had gone through, and Draco and Hermione *tried* to be together-in a normal, real relationship. They met every night at their classroom and did stuff, of course Draco didn't get to have her in bed because they promised to each other that they would go slow with their confusing relationship.   
  
"Draco? What are we going to do about Ron? I mean he can talk now, can't he?" Hermione asked as Draco played with her hair and her head rested in his lap. They were, as usual, in the classroom. Draco smiled. His head lowered and planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead.  
  
"You'll see." And she did. When Ron walked into the Great Hall the next day he was strolling to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione glanced at Draco who was smiling down at his food, trying not to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Hi, guys." Ron said and sat down at the table.   
  
"Hey, Ron." Hermione said.   
  
"What's for breakfast?" And, like before, he stuffed his head into the food and ate like he hadn't eaten for days.   
  
Hermione met Draco outside the Great Hall as they walked to Charms class. They took seats next to each other. When the class was full and Harry and Ron had taken their seats next to Hermione while Crabbe and Goyle sat by Draco, Flitwick talked.  
  
  
  
"Now, open to page 487 in your books and start reading. We have a little project to do on this subject. Whoever is sitting next to you is your partner." Hermione looked and saw Ron and Harry had been assigned together so that left her with Draco. She opened to page 487 and her eyes widened. She tapped on Draco's shoulder and showed the page. His eyes grew wide and he groaned into his hands.   
  
The page read;  
  
"The Switching Spell.  
  
The Switching Spell is used to change one thing into the place of another…"  
  
Hermione smiled and squeezed Draco's hand from underneath the table.  
  
~~~~  
  
AN: This is supposed the be the end. Short story, eh? I hate writing endings! A) because they suck and B) because I suck at writing them. I'm thinking of writing a Snape and Hermie fic I've been working on, Draco's going to be a little evil in it. Heh. okay, back to this story. I hope I didn't ruin it, I love the fact that Hermione knew what had been going on all along. It's just so...Hermione! Anyway, Review. I've been working hard and I deserve some bloody reviews. So, please, please, please, review.  
  
~My psychologist says I'm special~  
  
~DracoizyummilyDeliciousSeverusisohsoSexy~  
  
::waves:: 


End file.
